The present invention relates to a compact camouflage hut which can be mounted to a tree. A strap with a hook and loop fastener holds a bracket to the tree. Attached to the bracket by an interlocking connector is the hut's frame. A water repellent fabric covers the frame to allow its use by hunters and sportsman. The hut may be installed at ground level or used in conjunction with a standard deer stand.